Boundaries
by ivegotanuncommonname
Summary: If he were more approachable, like before, he could just go up and ask someone about her. Anyone really, she was widely known. But as it was, any student he went up to was more likely to ask him what happened over his stint as a wanted man..what caused his sudden transformation. Isaac felt he knew the whole extent of "Karma's a b#tch" when put into real life situations.. IsaacxOC
1. Chapter 1

'_Calm Isaac. She can't know why would she?'_

Isaac stared at the sheet in front of him, trying to despairingly focus on anything but her scent. Since becoming this thing, all senses his had become heighted which was a good tool when put to proper use. Since discovering this concealed talent of his, Isaac had spent the majority of his time avoiding her at all costs… As characteristically corny as it was, the very smell of her hair set his teeth on edge, and made his pants uncontrollably tighten in anticipation of something that would never come.

"It's not rocket science Mr. Lahey. If you had read the instructions on the board, you would see that this is simply an ice breaker to help start anew for this semester. Perhaps you need me to explain it in more similar terms?"

Isaac's head snapped up. His concentration to other areas (cough cough ) had made him lose focus on what was right in front of him. Instead of answering, he gave his teacher a smirk before tossing his pencil on the desk, and lockiing his hands together in front of him. He slowly continued his palms up until he was able to give his audience a satisfying pop as his vertebrae coupled together. Isaac could actually feel the blood darkening many a girls cheeks, as this simple action showed off his alluring front just the slightest, as his shirt pulled up with his arms.

It was no secret to any girl at Beacon Hills how much Isaac Lahey had renewed. Simply his walk, (or swagger as some more boisterous students called it,) had reformed so considerably; he was nearly unidentifiable to some of his peers. His newfound bluster was a topic that was widely discussed with as many boys as girls in the school. Envy was a common sentiment in the halls, as he strolled down it with a blank face, _apparently_ unbeknownst to him as many jealous hands turned their own women away from him. From his thin cotton t shirts and gently hugging pants, Isaac was, in a sense, "hot". And after the first periods of the day, Isaac sensed this and decided trying to cloak his new enhancements wasn't going to work.

Derek cautioned him to try and play it off as some puberty spurt during his little 'break' as an alleged killer. Never suspecting the actual intensity of his compelling, he tried to act as inconspicuous as possible when he first entered school that day. Isaac expected freighted whispers behind his back, hateful glares, and the suspicious biting looks that follow peculiar circumstances such as his. Maybe even pity from some of the more sympathetic students. after all, his father was dead. He assumed if he acted indifferent from the very start, the whole issue would dissipate and eventually become as old a topic as Lydia's midnight wanderings not too far in the past. _She _had played it off as if nothing had happened, and while people were still wary of her, her general attitude never faltered in its strength. While he had never been as popular as her,( or very fond in the first place) he figured people would treat him with the same sort of cautious respect she held. He'd never be able to shake it, but at least he would have the chance to try and forget it, and move on with his new life. With any luck, he expected things would go back to how they were before. He was never here nor there with his peers, as he had come to accept over the years. Nobody ignored him, but nobody said hello to him in the halls either. Isaac figured being a reproached killer, who associated with other accused killers, would damage his reputation.

Surprising to him, his liabilities didn't falter any advances towards him, as he slowly instigated himself back into the social playing field that was Beacon Hills High School. The first day he returned to the train car, he laughingly recalled the girls at school, practically falling over themselves to stage their claims to him. Leaning into their friends ears, constructing lavish accounts of what they'd like to do to him, all the while Isaac listened to them, laughing at their swift desire for him. Derek listened with an interested patience, as if he already knew what was going to ensue, but he still enjoyed hearing Isaac's newfound appeal firsthand.

"Isaac, I understand this will be… an enjoyable change from what you're used to. These abilities are exhilarating by themselves, but the sudden attention they bring will be almost overwhelming at times," Derek said as he smiled at the fledgling werewolf.

Derek turned away and began unpacking the gear he'd gotten from the store earlier. "I am your alpha, and I know you must follow every command I request of you, so I'm not going to mandate your decisions in this… more personal matter." Derek shrugged at this, and appeared slightly uncomfortable as he played the role of father to Isaac ," But seeing as I'm supposed to guide you through all this," Derek waved his hand impatiently," I do suggest considering how you are going to play this one out. Hopefully this sudden attention won't go to your head, and you won't take advantage of the situation…" Derek looked up meaningfully at this and raised his eyebrows in a smirk with more implication in it than Isaac would have liked. His grin soon dissipated as Erica came up behind Isaac, and startled him by wrapping her arms around lower waist.

"Aw, Derek handing out girl advice to his little protégé, how…cute. Ya know, if you wanted some tips Isaac I'd be happy to teach you. Got any girls in mind yet?" Erica winked at Derek and nipped at Isaac's earlobe as she said this. Without looking back Isaac tore Erica's wrists off him and shoved away from her, his mood damped by her sudden presence.

Before the transformation Erica had been a kind, but a very timid and self-conscious girl. Even in the situation Isaac was in, he often found himself turning away from her, as if her foreboding would somehow detach itself, and fasten onto him. Now, she embraced the change even more than he, or Boyd did. She relished any chance to flaunt her newfound sexuality, and was excited at any prospect of violence. Derek warned us all before the mutating us, that these would become constants in our life, even after we were hardened by as many years of experience as he was. He advised us to pick up exactly how to interact with those around us. Those who couldn't understand that that animalistic prowl would always orbit us, no matter what we did.

Even Isaac had to admit, the power to get what he wanted was addicting in all the wrong ways. While the strength and speed were refreshing, they didn't get him what he wanted. Everyone at school was either too intimidated by him, or too entranced for him to strike up a casual conversation with. This made his newfound powers useless in any sense he'd actually need them to be in his current situation. It was an endless paradox he went over in his head anytime he could. He went over it repeatedly, trying to find a solution to something so trivial to a werewolf, it almost made him laugh sometimes. If he were more approachable, like before, he could just go up and ask someone about her. Anyone really, she was widely known, even though just recently transferred from out of town. But as it was, any student he went up to was more likely to ask him what happened over his stint as a wanted man…what caused his sudden transformation. Never asking him the questions he desperately wanted them, or anyone to ask. Things he couldn't talk to his pack about. Things that had been clawing their way through him since day one…feelings that wouldn't go away, that felt like they were permanent.

There were too many words that he wanted to explain it with. Too many answers he could give without showing the whole extent of his affections. That's why he needed someone to ask him that one question that even he couldn't wiggle out of. The question that demanded him to use only the most straightforward answer, yes or no:

_Are you in love with Valentine Burton?_

_**This is my first fanfic, obviously. I have no idea what I'm doing. So I apologize for anyone who was disappointed at the end of this. I felt this word virus consuming my brain as I was watching season 2, and I just kind or laid it out for the world. More often than not, I seem to pick the most 'unloved' characters in the fanfic community, which really kinda bummed me out because I enjoy reading these before I go to bed every night,( gives me good dreams). I didn't even realize what I was doing up until a week ago, when I thought about the different stories that could be accompanying with this one (really hot) character…I've never done this, so I'd appreciate some feedback. I'm not crazy I swear, I just read a lot and am really stoked for season 3.**_

_**Hate it, love it, encouragement, discouragement. Whatever you can give me, I would be sincerely grateful. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_That fucking noise. Jesus Christ, how the fuck is Scott not even flinching, that asshole."_

Isaacs's hands twitched as he fought the urge to cover his newly sensitive ears. As if somehow sensing his fellow werewolf's discomfort, Scott looked over his shoulder at Isaac, and gave him a discreet once over, smirking as he continued to his next class.

Isaac heard a rustle behind him as his fellow pack mate approached. She came to stand just off to his left, leaning on the lockers as she ground out, "Prick. Why can't Derek teach us how to do that?" Although she appeared to be unruffled, Erica struggled to keep the impression that she was as unmoved by the humming monstrosity as he was.

While the ringing bell announced the end of a period for other students, for Isaac it pointed out the fact that he was not on equal footing with his peers. Inferior as they were, Isaac could not help but feel a twinge of jealously as his fellow classmates continued on throughout their day as if everything were normal.

And to them, it was. The weather outside was cold, but not _too _cold as was California's true sense of winter. The teachers were already drained after having a brief period of relaxation over break, as usual. Between all the parent teacher conferences, planning and grading over the break, they had had hardly any time for themselves (as they commonly liked to point out). Therefore, they were merciless to any student who so much as coughed too loud for their liking.

As a result, many students had been landed detention on the first week back, for little reason other than wrong place, wrong time. Erica was one of such victimizations. Without asking, she had mistakenly thought she could sharpen her pencil while the teacher was passing out syllabuses. This resulted in a nasty look from Mr. Brown, who, under normal circumstances wouldn't bat an eye at such an act. He was known as one of the kinder teachers who could be swayed to give extra time if needed, or even forgive unexcused tardies if the right person batted their eyelashes.

Erica, always the persuader, flashed him a prize worthy smile before finishing her pencil and then comically hurrying to her seat. Smacking the rest of the papers on a nearby desk, Mr. Brown spun around and stalked across the room. Grabbing a chunk of chalk, he scrawled DETENTION across his board in harsh letters, very clearly printing Erica's name under it. Whirling around, he looked over the class, and demanded if anyone else would like to join. Unsurprisingly, no one raised their hand. Not even horny teenage boys were that desperate.

This forced Erica's pride to take a dip, as she assessed that even her looks couldn't get her out of this one, or provide her with a playmate throughout. This made her whining to Derek even more pathetic, as she complained about the time it would take her to take the bus alllll the way to the train car. She neglected to mention the embarrassment it would cause her, but from the tone Derek was using over the phone he wasn't having it either way.

"I agreed to drive you two there and back until you figured out something else. I am not your fucking chauffeur Erica; I'm only making one trip. You can stay there, or take the bus. See if I give a shit how long it takes." Derek's aggravated tone was detectable from where Isaac was, sitting several feet away eating his lunch. Obviously, Erica sensed this too and looked thoughtful for a second before coming up with a better plan.

"What if Isaac hung out, till detention were over? It lasts only a couple hours at most. He doesn't mind, do you Isaac?" Erica looked over at him as if to confirm, ignoring his waving arms and grunts and he struggled to get his meaning across and swallow at the time.

"Yep, he's definitely down with it. Come pick us up at around 5:30. Okay bye Derek," Erica quickly ended the call as Isaac lunged forward to grab the phone out of her hands. Laughing at him, she hopped off the table she'd been sitting on and wandered off to harass some poor, unsuspecting boys as if nothing were amiss. As long as someone was suffering with her, she was happy.

"Well fuck me. What the fuck am I gonna do here for 2 hours? Bitch." Isaac cursed at Erica's retreating form as he settled back on the bench, uninterested in his food now.

Isaac scoffed at himself, _"Looks like I'm back where I started. Sitting alone, wondering how I'm going to occupy my time_ _like some fucking loser. Guess some things don't change, do they? Pussy."_

Isaac decided to catch up on the gossip of the school, instead of getting up and following Erica like some lap dog. He'd hate to fall so absentmindedly into his werewolf perception already. His peer's "private" lives were never truly important to Isaac, but it was always something to do if he was bored. It was a habit he'd picked up before, when he was human.

Nobody truly _saw_ the quiet kid, so they just felt he wasn't worth the secrecy that other students warranted. This overseeing caused some slight blackmail on his part, if he were ever in a crunch. While he knew it was bad to do so, he was horrid at chemistry and feared his father's reaction if he managed to fail that class again. Last time he'd left him downstairs for 3 days, only coming down to remind him from outside how much a disappointment he was, how pathetic. Isaac had feared the wrath of his father more than a cheating boyfriend or lying friend, as their secrets were forced to the surface by their own undoing. Isaac consoled himself that from then on, they would be more attentive to their surroundings, and to whom they shared their deepest secrets with. He never dwelled on it much as those appointed papers lifted his grade from condemning to modest, at least in the eyes of his father.

Isaac had no worries resembling that anymore. Whoever had a problem with him could come face him, and deal with the consequences. He no longer had to work for his chemistry grade, or any others for that matter. One look and the nerds of the school learned to heed whatever he requested. He was no longer one of them; he was way above alongside the beautiful people, the admired ones.

Such people were now finished with their meals, and had moved on to more interesting topics as the hour wore on and they became fidgety.

"_Oh no, didn't you hear Kirk-"_

"_That's not what Sarah said to me-"_

"_Typical drama,"_ Isaac thought," _Boring. C'mon people give me something good."_

Isaac stopped briefly at Scott and Stiles, but most of their conversation consisted of Alison talk, which wasn't something of interest to him.

He also considered Alison and Lydia, but unsurprisingly they were discussing a parallel topic. He moved on, throwing his net over the whole cafeteria, filtering voices he didn't like or those who held uninteresting topics.

"_Can you believe-"_

"_Well I already told you that I-"_

"_Well I heard he did it anyway. I don't care if he was acquitted or whatever, the whole change he went through doesn't happen for just any reason. Boy's a killer, that's all I'm gonna say."_

This tidbit interested Isaac as he narrowed into it.

"_You've got no right to judge him, Sammie. Everyone saw the damage on him before. If he did do 'the deed', then you just say it wasn't justified. And we won't know anything for sure until the actual killer is caught."_

"_What do you mean, 'won't know anything for sure'? You think he hired an assassin or something? Dudes 16, give me a break Jessica. I say he cracked one day, grabbed whatever was nearest, and beat the living shit outa his dad with it than he got that Derek kid to help make it look like an accident."_

"_Derek hale? No you idiot, you- ugh. Tiny, back me up on this, we can't know anything for sure, right?"_

Many speculations had been made his father's death, especially since Isaac had returned to school. They ranged from actually plausible, to downright ridiculous. Some even involving aliens and clones. Isaac had listened to them all at first, craving this fresh attention from his peers. Then, as the general excitement started to thin, he realized how ridiculous it all was. He doubted any student who wasn't directly involved even had the information to come up with what actually happened. After this revelation, he began to ignore any conversations surrounding his father's death. He had been just about to turn away from this one, until her nickname caught his immediate attention. Silencing everything else in the room, he concentrated on that one voice he wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiny's POV:

Although he had been fighting with Erica to some degree before, he now sat alone, seemingly fixated on one particular spot.

She guessed he preferred the solitariness. He was known well enough that he could stride up to any table in the cafeteria, sit down, and would've been welcomed. Maybe he would have opened up, and talked about himself to one of the girls who pined after him. Tiny could see it now, simply him sitting down at an occupied table drew them like moths to a flame, accepting the fact that because he sat by people it ment he'd wanna talk to them. Those bitches.

Those sluts didn't deserve him. He was above them, even before, when he was shy. Tiny knew it, those girls certainly knew it, and everyone else would tell you the same thing. Even he had come to realize it at some point, and no longer flirted like he did in the beginning of the semester. That's why he actively ignored them in the halls, and disregarded the secret notes that began springing from his locker whenever he opened it. He simply scooped them up, checked the names, and threw them away, sneering as he did. He never saved any of them, which was odd to Tiny, considering the number of pages some contained, and how short the skirt that delivered them was.

She had noticed that whenever he checked the notes, he appeared slightly anxious, as if expecting something that he knew wouldn't come, but prepared for it anyway. _Probably checking for miss-I'm-fucking-perfect Erica's long lost note_, Tiny imagined.

She saw the way they always followed each other. Always fucking together, those two. Like puppies. If Isaac ignored her she'd come running, and if she didn't, Isaac would go back to her no matter what. Cold one second, like they were right now, and then they'd be hot and all over each other the next morning. While they never showed public affection, there was no denying when they were back together again.

Tiny liked to delude herself into thinking that was what always prevented her from making a move. But in times when she was being honest, she knew that wasn't true… she was just being the scared little girl she'd be taught to be.

He appeared thoughtful as he kept staring at that goddamn post instead of looking at her.

Tiny willed him to look at her. Ignoring her friends and the surroundings, she furrowed her brow slightly as she demanded, pleaded him to look at her. If he looked at her during this little exercise, it meant he was thinking about her.

She made these one-sided deals with herself all the time.

_If the next person that walks through that door is wearing something red, he feels the same way._

_If I find a penny on the floor today, he needs me just as badly as I need him._

She never took these rituals seriously, but it still made her blush if she perhaps saw a hint of red under someone's jacket, or saw a faithful Lincoln wink at her from the ground.

_Jesus, I sound like a crazy person. Just because the sun came out doesn't mean he likes me…What the fuck even goes through my head sometimes? You just need to deal with this. _

_You just need to get a hold of yourself, this thing has gone on for too long._

_Before you go crazy, or something._

_He's just a person…_

_Probably not even that great of a person, at least from what you've seen._

_Just talk to him. _

_Isaac lahey is just a teenage boy. He breathes air, has friends, gets yelled at by teachers. Normal. That's what you want Tiny, someone like him to make you feel safe an-_

"TIII-NNY. ARE .YOU. FUCKING. DY-ING. IN. THERE. SWEATHEART?"

Tiny was yanked out of her bumbling thoughts as Sam, always the savior, proceeded to hound her with forced emphasis on everything he was saying.

"What do you think, Sarah? Do you think we should splash her with something? Try and wake her up a bit?"

"Ha-ha, Sammie. I just was daydreaming. I'm allowed that, right? Sorry I wasn't exactly engaged in one of your conspiracy theory discussions again," Tiny said, playfully poking fun at one of Sam's most engaging topics.

"Oh no, Sarah. It looks like the lady is trying to say something to us, but got too caught up in her own little world. Quick, hand me that glass. There's still a chance we can save her!"

Sam continued, egged on by Sarah who was giggling at his antics and Tiny's small grin, as she received the typical Sam experience, brought on by her own doing.

Jumping on the table with a full glass in his hand, he gaily raised it above Tiny's head, and regarded those around him, as if preparing to actually do the deed.

The lunch monitor, who by now was used to such demonstrations, hurried over and tried to get him to come down. Sam shook his head. Simply the look the teacher held, was enough to make Tiny start full out laughing, as the monitor tried, unsuccessfully, to get Sam to come off the table. His ego now in full blossom, Sam began walking back and forth across the table, milking every second he got as the majority of students were paying him full attention.

Sarah leaned over to whisper, "Wow, a whole week without a scene. I'm almost proud."

"Mmm. Maybe we should be keeping a log, or something? That seems like something we should start doing." Tiny giggled back, amused more by Sarah than Sam, who Tiny was used to hogging the spotlight. She noticed the poor teacher who stood nearby, not quite willing to relinquish control of the students yet, even as the situation continued to get out of hand. They were just trying to keep the peace between students, as Sam was notorious for accidently instigating fights with his get-up-and-go attitude, but were still failing miserably.

The teacher became exasperated as Sam began to purposefully rile the students up, (one of his many skills), as more and more crowded the table. Looking near desperate, the monitor yanked Sam's small arm downward, not giving him a chance to say anything other than "Whoops".

Time slowed down for Tiny as she saw the cup leave Sam's hand. Sarah tried to seize it midair as it fell, but Tiny already knew it was in vain as the glass bounced, and spattered her with its sugary liquid.

All commotion stopped in the cafeteria as people assessed what had just transpired. Some of her peers had even stood up to fully see the response it was going to get from the teacher. The teacher almost looked scared, as she waited for the inevitable idiot to adopt this accident as justification for a food fight.

For a brief second, Tiny felt anger at Sam, and was tempted to let it happen. However much fun he was at times, he especially needed someone to check him sometimes. But as the Coke seeped into her clothes and rapidly continued till it was skin deep, she saw the look on his face, and she made a move that would prevent him from getting into any more trouble than he already was in.

Grabbing the cup as it was rolling on the table, she casually said," Well if you wanted something else, you could have just said so. No need to be so bitchy about it, jeez. Are you on the rag or something Sammo?"

And just like that, the tension lifted and people laughed at her dumb little joke. They went back to their own settings, and continued with their meal with shared friends as usual.

Sam looked torn between apologizing and laughing hysterically at her, as the lunch monitor led him away to be sorted out by the principal. Tiny nodded her head at him, to let him know it was alright. Sarah was failing miserably as she tried to lessen the damage to Tiny's white shirt and not laugh at the same time.

The two girls looked each other in the eye, and both said," This isn't gonna work." Sarah then suggested Tiny to go home and wash up, and come back later to see what happened to Sam.

"I doubt you'll want to come back here, since you have a valid excuse for skipping. Come meet us at the diner after school gets can hang out at my house later."

Tiny nodded to this and stood up, gathering her bags as gracefully as possible, as some people were still watching the two.

Laughing, Sarah decided should probably run to her next class, so she could explain Tiny's absence. She dutifully swooped down, and grabbed her gear. After promising to see her soon, Sarah dashed off across the cafeteria, leaving Tiny to stand alone.

Chuckling at herself, she peered around to see if anyone was still looking at her. Satisfied, she brought her hand to her mouth and guiltily tasted her sugariness.

Isaac's POV:

Isaac decided he wasn't satisfied with the school lunch, and it was just coincidence that She happened to be going to the same place He was after school.

_It's not creepy. I'm just going to a local hangout spot. Whatever, sooo she'll be there…no big deal. _

Isaac tried to contain the smile tugging at his mouth as he smelled her sticky clothes from where he was. He could not however, control the undeniable urge seeing her lick herself gave him.

Tiny's POV:

Tiny watched as Isaac bolted from the room almost inhumanly fast, not noting the binder held in both his hands, covering his front, as he fled to towards the men's restrooms.

_**Alright, sorta a new tone goin' on in this chapter. Tell me if you like it or not, whether it can be improve, or whether I should keep going with the way things are going. Please review! Thanks **_

_**To Writerandreader," I can just hearyour screams of joy now." Um, fuck yeah I am! First review, yo! Wooohoooo! I feel the need to inform you, that I almost told some random stranger on the bus that I got my first review, and that's why I was so hardcore smiling at them. Thank you for taking the time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh god, oh god, please not today. No, no, no, n- sh- fuck me.. Now what am I supposed to do? Damniiittt"_

_Ignoring the pouring rain, she desperately to stop the smoke from billowing out of her car hood. Not occurring to her that it might be hot, she reached in to pull the cap off like she'd been taught by her dad._

"_Fuu-ahhhk. Arrhh. Why today? WHY. TODAY?" Tiny yelled as she looked up at the dark sky, grabbing her angry fingers and stamping her foot. So caught up in her anger, Tiny didn't notice the suv slowly rolling to a stop behind her Volkswagen. _

_A man stepped out, and motioned for someone to stay inside, pulling the collar of his jacket up as he jogged over to the girl._

"_Hey, is everything alright here, miss?"_

_Without turning away from the engine, the girl exclaimed," My fucking car broke down, first day of school. God damnit, I knew I should have taken that ride my dad offered... it's been acting funny for a while… __**so**__ stupid to think it'd be fine…so stupid..," the girl mumbled out the last part, as if not addressing the man anymore, but speaking to herself. Planting one hand on her car and one on her hip, she turned around smiling," Sorry, I'm gonna be fine. I'll just wait till someone can come get me, or something. No need for the both of us to get drenched out here." She motioned at the dripping sky._

"_You say the first day at school? Beacon Hills?" the man said keenly._

_Tiny laughed. "In a town this small? Where else?"_

_The man chuckled, looking at her intensely. "My son goes there. I was just about to drop him off, didn't want to hear any excuses about being late because of some rain... Do you want a lift? It's no problem, really. A bit of Beacon hills hospitality," the man smiled at her opening his arms, as if to embrace her. But something in it made her feel uneasy and she pulled her jacket firmly over her wet shirt._

"_That is __**so**__ kind of you, really, but I don't think I should be leaving my car here, ya know? I'd hate for something to happen to it. Real piece of junk, but I like it ya know?" the excuse sounded legitimate. As nice an offer as it was, tiny felt uneasy with the man standing next to her. Something in his eyes made her feel uncomfortable, and after she refused his request something jumped in them that only deepened the feeling._

"_Aww c'mon. I can't leave you here alone, helpless." The man briefly looked over her as he said this." Besides, what kind of parent would I be if I let the newest student of Beacon Hills be late on her first day?"_

"_Um, look I know you have the best intentions and everything, and are really nice and uh, helpful, but I don't really know you…?" Tiny let her words trail off into an uncomfortable pause, giving the man before her the message._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Now I've made you uncomfortable. Look, what if you saw my son? I'm just trying to do the best thing here, I'm sure you understand." The man took a few steps back, motioning with hands as he spoke, trying to reassuring her._

"_Look, he's just back there, back at my car.," he looked back to his black suv and pointed. The pounding rain and the man's low voice made it difficult to hear. Tiny stepped forward to hear him make his bid._

"_I know Mickey; he runs the tow service here in town. I can call him up, have him come pick up your car and drive it to the shop. No problem. But I feel the need to warn you, he sometimes likes to take his sweet time on these types a things… there's no guarantee he'll be here anytime quick. You come with me and my son," here the man stressed 'my son'," and we drive you to school, no problem. You can call your pop and figure something out for after school. You win, I get to save a pretty girl, and the world goes round. How 'bout that?" _

_As strange as the man was, she felt more comfortable going with him than waiting for some lazy tow guy to come here whenever he felt like. She could feel the cold seep into her as she nodded her head and stepped closer to the man, saying," ok, yeah, thank you. I appreciate it. Let me just get my stuff really quick, I don't want to make you any later than you already are."_

"_Ha-ha, allrighty then. I'm just gonna call him up, and tell mickey to be extra careful with your bug here. Why don't you go see to my son back there. Kids a bit of a mongrel be warned." The man winked at her, as if she were some drunk girl at a party he was about to take home._

_Tiny's face twisted at this, not knowing whether to give a honest reaction, or to pretend she didn't hear it. The man looked as if he accepted her expression as the go ahead, and leered at her before turning away and whipping out his phone._

"_Oh, I'm Tiny by the way." She turned around, grabbing her schoolbag out of the car._

_The man held one hand out, holding his phone with the other._

"_I'm James. James Lahey. My boy's name is Isaac."_

"_Nice to meet you, um, both." she slipped her hand out of the mans before he could do anything weird. "I'm just gonna…you know…" Tiny backed away towards the car, motioning with her hands._

"_Yeah, be there in minute- Heyy Mickey. I've got a job for you buddy," the man turned away, and Tiny took it as her opportunity to turn around head on and approach the car._

_Isaac remembered that day better than most. He remembered seeing her, hearing her, smelling her. All for the very first time. Every morsel he got was savored, and he cherished those few minutes he first spent with her in the car. _

_She was cautious at first, as she neared. Small steps she took, ignoring puddles and simply letting her feet fall, more concerned with the boy inside than wet shoes. No doubt because of something his dad said. Isaac felt nervous as the blurry girl became more visible, closing in on his window. While most people would have intruded almost immediately, she knocked on the window hesitantly, "Um, hello? Is anyone there? Your dad said…uh, your dad said I could just come in? Is that alright? With you I mean?"_

_Isaac's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. She wanted to come into the car. His father was actually giving someone help, which meant there was something in it for him. Possibly mocking Isaac, ascertaining to this complete stranger how much of a loser he actually was. He started breathing hard as she waited for him to say something, or do something that indicated it was alright._

_Isaac did nothing._

"_Um, Isaac, right? Do you think, uh, maybe you can open up? I'm actually cold out here..."_

_Isaac took a deep breath. No matter what, he knew his dad would never show face and hit him in public. It was below him, not his style of torment. Whatever he had planned, Isaac could probably ignore. He stopped himself from fully unlocking the door, and instead unrolled the window._

_The two teens stared at each other for a minute, taking each other in, both unprepared._

_Tiny looked at the boy in front of her, and any uncertainties she had had with the senior Lahey, were gone. The feeling he radiated as he looked at her made her feel safe. _

_Although the bruise on his chin was disconcerting, the rest of him was utterly charming. With a strong jawline, he sported a halo of brown curls, which were slightly grown out in the way that made girls swoon. His cerulean eyes shocked her with their pure honesty. They shone with a hallow of blue, encircling an exquisite silvery jade. Beautiful, in a word, but also tragic. She guessed he didn't usually make eye contact with others, because otherwise someone would have seen the obvious sadness in them. Without even speaking to him, Tiny felt a pang for the boy, as if she had known him for longer. His appearance was both instantly a favorable prospect, and definitely blush worthy. Instead of making her feel icy, the rain was now cooling her skin as she waited for the gorgeousness in front of her to say something._

_Isaac thought hard, thinking back to every woman he'd ever met, or seen before that instant. None stood out more than the girl in front of him. Her dampened surroundings made her face stand out more than it would under normal circumstances. Her brown eyes thrived under deep tresses of blonde hair that had lengthened with the rain. Her smooth white skin and red lips made a pleasant contrast to the pendent choker she was wearing mid neck. And the hairline scar on her upper lip made Isaac feel he would spill his guts and tell her whatever she wanted to know, if only for a kiss._

_He could sense that she wanted to get in the car, so he unlocked the door and pushed himself away from the window, never breaking eye contact. She got in and slammed the door behind her. Breaking the connection, she closed her eyes for a second and wiped her face free of rain, then rubbed the residue off onto her pants. She brought her hands up and finger combed her hair, tuning slightly so she could half smile at him._

_She swallowed and laughed," sorry, I'm sure I look such a mess right now…um, I'm valentine burton. I'm gonna be a new student a beacon hills… but you can call me Tiny. All my friends do. NOT that I expect you to be, um, my friend or anything. 'Because I wouldn't expect that of you. Or assume, I'd never assume that. I'm sure you have your own friends, I'm not just gonna intrude on your life or whatever. That'd be just weird. I'm not some crazy assuming person. It's just a ride, that's all. Wow, I'm babbling, aren't I? I do that when I'm nervous. Sorry." With this she turned ramrod straight and faced the front of the car, not daring to look at the boy who was still staring at her._

_Isaac couldn't believe she's said she was nervous. Hope sped through him for a second before he clenched it. She was just nervous about school, not him. Nobody got nervous around him, especially not girls. Girls not even half as pretty as her didn't even notice him, so why should she be nervous. And blushing…? No, Isaac told himself. Just a trick of the light. Or because she's cold. Yeah, that's it. First day of school and she's soaking wet. And you're the idiot just staring at her. He turned to get the emergency blanket from the back just as his father opened the door to the car and popped his head in._

"_How we doing? He give you any shit yet?"_

"_Um, no. he's fine. We, um, we should probably hurry. I'd really hate to make him la- oh, wow. Thanks, that helps a lot. It's warm." She stopped talking as she felt something warm and soft arranged across her shoulders. She looked at Isaac to see he'd put his own jacket on her, having failed at finding the blanket._

"_Sorry, couldn't find a blanket." He grunted, now cowering with his father near. He knew if he acted humble, his father would be less likely to say anything in front of her._

_Not that he should care. She was just a girl; a funny beautiful girl, who would make a mysterious new entrance into the beacon hills high life and a miserable exit from his within the hour._

_Within the hour, he'll join his friends and forget about me forever. While I have to be the new girl, and be judged and picked over by my potential friends._

_Yep, a truly great way to start the year. Fuck my life, they thought._

_**Hey, what'd you guys think? I tried going for a different angle this time, get some back story for the two of them. Just so you/I could know, what's up. Ha-ha. **_

_**Please read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tiny pulled her bag closer to her body as she stopped, kicking her car door closed behind her. She pulled out her phone, and checked the screen quickly, unsurprised to see Sam had already texted her a dozen times. Sighing, she tossed her phone on the seat through the open window and began walking up to meet Sarah. She figured they couldn't have been very important, coming from a bored Sam. With the sun shining and the air a gentle 65 degrees, Tiny felt no need to wear the jacket slung over her bag. She walked across the dusty parking lot, warily searching for cars as she came up to the big metallic hunk that served as a restaurant.

A vaguely rocket shaped sign welcomed, "The Rocket Diner", to all its oncoming customers. While the old relic might have once been recognized as a "swingin" place, it was now as old and musty as the parking lot surrounding it. The only reason it was still in business is because it was so close to the high school, and thus was a local hang out for the students of Beacon Hills.

With its cracked vinyl seats, and metal ringed bar stools, one could see how it was once a loved dwelling for the local teens. Now, its owners were old and slow, and typically took on eager freshman to help around when things became too chaotic. The old couple guessed this would help assimilate older kids with fledgling ones, while receiving a small compensation in return for generosity. The reality was much more mortifying, as anxious freshman served seniors their food on trays bigger than their heads. That mixed with the nervousness involved with old vs. new, created many memories that were to be remembered long after those fledging freshman turned into experienced seniors.

Thankfully, Tiny had never had to go through that ritual that was the essence of all teenage angst at Beacon Hills. She had heard the most gruesome stories, as well as Sarah and Sam's own experiences. They could laugh at themselves now, but both held a hollow tone when they did so. The burning shame that was associated with those memories would never go away, no matter how hard they tried. It was just a part of growing up that everyone respected. You can laugh and tease at others, but never to rough or your own results could be opened for scrutinization.

As she pushed open the door, she scanned the diner for Sarah's trademark hair. Near the back Tiny spotted a halo of purple curls facing away from her, and smiled as she walked towards the other girl. Tiny moved through the throng of people that were congesting the small walkway, excusing herself as she went along. She pushed through a concentrated pack as she neared, not looking at who was in front of her. She accidently stepped on someone's foot as she maneuvered through the pack, so she threw a quick, "sorry" over her shoulder as she approached her friend.

Sliding into the seat across from Sarah, tiny glanced at her friend and smiled.

"Did you get anything yet?"

"Yeah. Figured that'd be alright. Thought you'd want to eat as soon as possible."

Tiny giggled, and said," cool, Thanks. Where's the criminal at?"

Sarah sighed and leaned back into the red booth. "Mr. Genius got himself detention all week. I guess it could have been worse, but all the same. I don't think his mom is going to let him go to Danny's party tonight."

Tiny shrugged. "Eh, his mom has just given up at this point. I think it's just easier, and she won't have to pay any more medical expenses."  
"Ha, id almost forgotten about that. Jesus, that boy is dumb," Sarah snorted," Who the fuck thinks they can jump from a window 2 stories up, and walk away? Dumbass."

"_It seemed like a good idea at the time! How else was I supposed to get there? _", Tiny whined, imitating the boy's voice. She threw her hands up mockingly as Sarah laughed.

A sweaty boy came up to them then, saying "ha-ha, yeah Sam's funny right? Here you two ladies go. I'll never for the life of me understand why you eat this shit, though. It'll make ya fat. "here he nudged Sarah, and winked.

Tiny grimaced as the 15 year old boy set down two plates of food glistening with grease.

"Gee, thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind Taryn." Tiny murmured back, unpleased with having this boy near them. His status as a self-proclaimed 'ladies' man' was annoying at best, and Tiny really didn't want him to ruin the rest of her day. She looked at Sarah with the same disgust she held in her own facial features.

"Aw, I didn't mean any offence ladies. Just sayin the truth." the teen put his hands up in a reassuring gesture. " Wouldn't want that bod of yours to go to waste, now would we?" he winked at the two girls as he said this, ignoring their hint as they turned away from him.

"Sooooo. You two going to the party tonight?"

Tiny rolled her eyes as Sarah opened her mouth.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business, creep," Sarah said pursing her lips and folding her hands below her chin. "You obviously won't be going, that's for sure. Sophmores and up, remember?"

The teenager waved his hand, dismissing Sarah's hostility.

"Psshh. Don't pull that 'I'm older than you so I'm better' crap. I know people baby, trust me, I'm goin to that party. And, coincidently, I'm in need of two very lovely ladies…perhaps you could assist me?"

Tiny scoffed," Is it so crazy to assume that we might already have dates?"

Sneering, the boy looked back and forth between the girls and disbelievingly said,"You too? Dates? Ha, nice try ladies. Everyone knows you're single and lonely, just like your friend Sam."

"asshole." Sarah bit out, becoming irritated.

"Heyy, don't shoot the messenger. All's I know is whenever people talk about you, they don't typically mention any men in your lives…unless your into something else..?" he left the question hanging in the air, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he openly taunted them.

Tiny could tell Sarah was getting angry now, so she nudged her leg with her foot and looked meaningfully into her eyes. Sarah's eyes widened slightly and she smirked as she turned to face Taryn, going into bitch mode.

"Well as crazy as it seems, we do." And seeing Taryn open his mouth, she hastily added," and it will not be with you, twerp."

Tiny's eyes widened as she tried to communicate with her best friend.

_That is not what I meant! God, Sarah, can you let anything go? You should have just ignored him._

"Oh, with who then? I'm dying to know, and I'm sure everyone else is too."

Here, Sarah cocked her head at Tiny, and thought for a second. She ignored the panicked expression on her friends face as she continued with," Well, you, uh, you probably don't know them. They're a bit older than you, thank god. "

He huffed, and folded his arms across his chest. "Try me."

Tiny butted in as she sensed Sarah at a loss for words. "I really don't see how it's of importance. We might not even go." She glared at her friend as she shot angry thoughts at her.

"Ha, right. I'm sure these mystical dates of yours will be soooo disappointed then. Pfft. Jesus, you guys act so above everyone else, but really you're just as pathetic as the rest of us, if not mo- woah, dude."

The younger boy was cut off mid rant, as a large hand gripped his shoulder and jerked him up and away from the table he'd been leaning on.

"You know, I _really_ don't appreciate your tone, Taryn. If I were you, I'd apologize to the two ladies, and leave before I get angry. I could hear you trash talking them from outside, and it's not polite to disrespect women, especially another man's date." Isaac Lahey calmly purred into the other boy's ear, careful to keep his emotions in check. He looked over and saw Tiny's face go red as she realized who was defending her.

"Hey, how's it going?"

_**Okay, for those of you still reading, I apologize. My computer has a virus, so I've been trying for a while now to get it fixed. I'm actually borrowing someone's computer right now, so updates are gonna be kinda scattered. Please read and review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, um hi I-Isaac. We weren't doing anything…we were just talki-uh, joking around. Heh, you know how it is, right?"

Isaac twisted the handful of boy's shirt, and smirked at him before dropping all laughter aside and looking at the boys with a dead face of serial killer

"No, I don't. I really don't. Why don't you explain it to us, because, I don't see what's so funny. Do you two?" here, he acted as though genuinely interested in the girls reactions, and seeing only Sarah's grin, he turned his head to glare at his captive.

The younger boy's mouth was opening and closing like he was drowning in the tense situation. His face at this point was alternating between a deep red of embarrassment, and the pale white of someone who just learned their fatal fate.

Tiny, normally a compassionate person, would have stepped in at that point, and said something to show that Isaac and Sarah's dead serious expressions were only meant to scare him. Unfortunately for him, at that particular moment, she could not have given less of a fuck. The functions of her brain were scrambled by the current war coursing throughout her entire being. Her stomach was rout with butterflies, who were jumbling themselves into a disoriented mess simply by him being near. Her blood flow seemed to be in sync with the butterflies, and all she could feel was their steady rhythm as they beat against her core, pounding to be let out.

The boy she had pined for, lusted and loved for nearly half a year was here, talking to her, and obviously expecting some kind of words to come from her as well. But she couldn't form words in her head, let alone try and actually speak them out loud to this god in front of her. It had all happened so fast, and now he was looking at her and Sarah as if actually expecting an answer from some question he'd asked. Unable to form sounds; Tiny hoped her friend would understand her unspoken plea as she turned to look Sarah in the eyes.

Sarah, obviously enjoying the consideration Isaac had extended, looked at Tiny to see what she thought they should do. What surprised her was to find her normally kindhearted friend looking at her with a kind of pleading she'd never seen before. It was not a, 'please be nice' plea, but more of 'dear god help me' type of look. Of course Sarah knew Tiny liked Isaac, but this was something else.

It wasn't just girl intuition either. they'd gotten drunk one night, and Tiny had spilled her secret onto her friend, like she'd been waiting all her life. Sarah knew the next day, as Tiny had slowly emptied her entire stomach, that her friend had no recollection of this confession, but Sarah remembered. She never said anything to their friend about it, but would, on occasion observe her when Tiny thought no one was looking. She'd doodle his face in the margin of her notebooks, and sneak his name onto spare pieces of paper, like a secret. It was cute, the way she acted. Like a schoolgirl crush on some young teacher or something. Sarah had always thought that maybe Isaac held some of the similar feelings, as he was always looking at her, or directly ignoring her for whatever reason... And relatedly, she's always thought they would be cute together.

Currently, both teens were ignoring each other out of sheer gawkiness, and both staring at Sarah. Sarah, not missing a beat, smirked at the unassuming freshmen toad, which looked like he was contemplating whether or not he should attempt to run.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and drew out her words patiently; milking every second Taryn was suffering.

"Hmmmmmm. What to do, what to do. You know, what you said really hurt us, Taryn. I mean, c'mon. What'd you call us… pathetic right? Jeez. I mean it's not like you could have known, that we, um, you know had dates, but even if we didn't, my feelings are still hurt!"

Sarah pasted a mock look of hurt over her face, as if genuinely hurt by his accusation.

Isaac seemed to shake off whatever was going on, and sneered at the look on Taryn's face. Taryn seemed to have realized that running wouldn't get him very far at all, as he looked his tormentors who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"However. Being the graciously lovey person I am, I am willing to let this one go, in exchange for free food, given your profession." She smiled sweetly then, but still held a malicious glint in her eye as she implored,"That sound fair to you Isaac?" Isaac smiled then, but it didn't reach his eyes as he let go of the boy's shirt and smoothed it back into place gently. He spared a gaze at Tiny, who had been staring at him, and they locked eyes. Sarah could see both of their necks tremble slightly as the desire to look away violated their connection, but both held on.

It wasn't that they were just looking at each other or how they were, but suddenly, the air around them held an intimate tone, and Sarah felt alone just looking at them. They'd both been there 2 minutes, and had already established something that didn't include her, something that was private. Without speaking, or acknowledging each other, these two had made some kind of link between them that made Sarah feel left out on something.

All her life she had been in the moment; she was the girl who always lost ten fingers at parties, or who everyone went to for advice. Being friends with Sam had made her adventurous over their years of friendship, and made had her life exciting. She made sure she never missed an opportunity in her life. And for once, she wasn't a part of something. Some part of her internally frowned, and scolded her for feeling this. For feeling jealous, when she should be happy for her friend.

Shaking her feelings off, she turned to Taryn and said, "I think it sounds more than fair. If I were you, I'd be feeling goddamn grateful right about now. You're lucky," here she motioned lazily to the other two without looking, "we are in a good mood. Now, I'm sure Isaac is hungry…why don't you do your fucking job, busboy." She pursed her lips and gestured towards the note pad tucked into Taryn's apron.

Hearing his name, Isaac looked over just in time to see Taryn cartoonishly blink his eyes and gulp, as he realized he wouldn't be dying today. Sarah hid her grin, so as not to detract from what she just said, but Isaac chuckled as the boy seemed to recover slightly and stumbled to get the pad out with his tense fingers.

"Yes, of course! Right let me just…" Taryn was flipping through the pages trying to find a clean one as Isaac leaned his hip on the arm of the booth, and crossed his arms, waiting in an over patient way, like he was dealing with a child.

Taryn breathed what was supposed to be laugh as he straightened slightly, and looked at Isaac, all professional now.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Some, um drinks maybe?"

Sarah glanced at their table full of food and murmured," Um, we, well," uncertainty filling her voice. They had already ordered everything they wanted, but Sarah didn't want to let Taryn off as easy as that.

"I'll have whatever their having." Isaac's bold voice saved face for Sarah as she really couldn't think of anything else she'd want.

"As well as cok-uh coffee. And three clubs to go. With fries. But I'd stay close, we might some pie later," Isaac commanded the boy, trying to keep the authoritive voice he'd had earlier, but failing slightly as he demanded something so mundane.

The younger boy never the less twitched out half a smile, as he eagerly scurried off.

_Probably to tell one of his wittle friends_, Sarah inwardly smirked. She could see some of them squirming as they fought the urge to rush to their friends defense, and the urge to stay turn and ignore what was happening. She narrowed her eyes at one of them, and the pimple faced boy actually ducked behind the counter. She laughed and turned her attention back at the teens across from her, trying to share the humor of the moment with them. What she saw was a look on Isaac's face as all traces of his smirky attitude were gone, and he stood there awkwardly trying to decide whether he should sit down or not.

She smiled and jerked her head to indicate that he should join them. He had, after all, just saved them from major embarrassment. He straightened his body as if to move, but stopped as he looked between the two girls and the empty seats they both had. Sarah stifled her laugh as the look of a panicked teenage boy assessed whether it would be better to sit across from the girl he liked, or right next to her.

_Oh god, they are making this too easy. Look at his face, oh my god! Hahaaa I'm going to haveso much fun with this._

This time Sarah actually laughed out loud as Isaac tried to sit on the safer side, and bee lined to the seat next to Sarah. He jerked to a stop as she slammed her bag down on to the seat, and looked at him, not even trying to hide her evil smile. He glanced over slightly, and made the ever so awkward motion of stepping over one foot to stand next to Tiny this time. She gawked at him, and then quickly fixated her eyes on the table as she slid closer to the window, not looking at him. He then sat on the very edge of the seat, and remained poised as if he were ready to flee at any moment. Both were as far away as they could get, and yet both held similar hidden expressions of terror. Gone were the willing looks they had previously given each other, and Sarah snorted at their behavior, and they both looked at her.

She addressed them with a sort of, 'I am not going to make this easy on you' look, and then pulled her plate closer to her to start picking at her now half cold food.

Both blushing teens slyly looked at each other and looked away. Tiny hesitantly offered some of her food to isaac, by nudgng her plate closer to him. he half smiled, and she looked up from the table to his face, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Isaac poked at her fries, and breathed out in a half laugh, reopening his mouth to say something when a sudden slam of the front door distracted him. Shockingly, the center of the universe arrived just right then, roughly pushing the teens blocking the walkway and Sarah could see he was already talking even from where he was.

"-nd neither of you texted me back, so I was like, whatever, I'll go get something to eat, and then I saw Tiny's shit excuse for a car, and then I saw you guys through the window. And now here I a-oh. Hi. Sorry." Sam's rant was cut off as he nearly sat on Isaac, so keen on telling his tale that he didn't even notice the boy. Sam waved at Isaac, and then walked over to sit next to Sarah. He turned to her and mockingly said," Friend of yours?"

"Friend of Tiny's, actually." She winked at him, and then raised her eyebrow to indicate the now blushing girl across from them. Sarah air kissed toward her female friend, and turned fully expecting some sort of devilish grin on Sam's face. What she got instead, was a cross between indignity and straight out hatred from her friend.

Sam was one person Sarah could count on to always make jokes with, and nothing had ever stood in their way. They'd both gotten through crushes by teasing each other about them, and as a result, neither of them had ever had any long term affairs. That fleeting sense of loneliness washed over Sarah once again as she looked at her best friend who was franticly trying to process the situation at hand. He was slowly becoming more and more upset, and it was making sarah feel tender. Some sort of recognition came over his face, and Sarah looked over to try seeing what he saw.

Tiny was playing with the salt and pepper, looking to the window, her face still slightly pink over the "friend of Tiny's" comment. She looked innocent enough, but sarah could tell Tiny was using her stalker tactics to look at isaac in the reflection. Isaac was staring at her, seemingly unaware of his doing so. He looked lost in thought. Sarah couldn't feel what Sam felt, but she could assume. The way the other two were acting, anyone could clearly tell they had something going on, and while Sarah had known this for some time, she assumed everyone already knew. The sudden recognition dawned on Sarah as she realized what Sam must be feeling was jealously. He was jealous of Isaac making Tiny act like that. Which meant he was jealous of Isaac…and he liked Tiny? Is that what that meant? Sarah could only guess, but if that was the truth than this was not good. Sam had a track record with jealously. Mostly from when he was little and had been shy and quiet. He didn't know how to express when things were _his_, and often acted out ofviolence. Thankfully, as they'd gotten older, he had learned to keep his temper in check by not taking things seriously, and this had resulted in the crazy personality he had now.

Sarah shifted slightly, uncomfortable now that she had to make a quick choice. She knew Sam would ruin this if he had the choice. From what she'd learned about his crushes over the years was that he never half assed someone; with him it was all or nothing. And if he felt anything of what his face was letting on, this flirtation Isaac and Tiny had going on would soon be over. And it would end badly. Sarah felt torn. Part of her felt like she was overreacting, but the other part of her knew that for once in her life she wouldn't be on her best friend's side if it came down to it.

In all, only a few seconds had passed since Sam sat down, but Sarah felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. She sensed Isaac and Tiny's warm lovey-dovey feelings emanating from them, and she felt Sam's contrasting coldness next to her. She heard Sam clear his throat, and open his mouth to talk, but Sarah beat him to it.

Going off from before, Sarah continued with "Ugh, that Taryn guy is such a creep. You wouldn't believe what he was saying to us about the idea of us having dates… Anyway, Isaac over here," she gestured to Isaac who gave a constipated smile," came to our rescue and said he was one of our dates. Isn't that nice? Anyhow, I feel we don't really know you very well Isaac. You don't have to come with us, but I know Tiny doesn't have a date, and I can go with Sammo here, so everyone would be happy."

Isaac seemed happy with this and opened his mouth to say something when Sam murmured," well, actually, if either of you bitches had read the text messages I sent you, you'd see I cannot attend tonight's gatherings due to my skit this afternoon in the dining area. So maybe you guys should just go alone, you don't want to intrude on this poor boy's evening plans…or not at all, there's lots of creeps out there." Here, Sam looked at the other boy as if to say _what now? _

Isaac's eyes widened in alarm. Sarah thought it was because of that last comment, which had been mainly directed at him, until he jumped in with a quick, "Oh no no no! I'm not doing anything at all tonight…well that sounded pathetic but you get what I mean…I'm, uh, free. For whatever works. Whatever." He looked between the two girls desperately obviously not wanting to miss the opportunity he had been handed. Sarah could sense Sam stiffening as his plan fell through and she saw Tiny smile for a second before frowning and saying, "You and Sarah seem to get along…I don't want to intrude…on that…haha Yeah, I can go stag... It'll be fun." Isaacs smile dropped then, and Sarah felt frustrated at their similar insecurities.

She huffed, and irritatingly said, "Orrrrr Tiny and Isaac can go together, and_**I**_ can go stag. How's that sound? Good? Great then. We'll meet there around 8?"

Isaac was taken back for a second, and then accepted. Sam sulked, and looked like he was about to say something but decided it wasn't worth it. Tiny sat there, and seemed slightly scattered as she processed what just happened. And Sarah sat back with her arms crossed across her chest smiling as she was already scheming on getting those two together.

REVIEW PLEASETHANKSSSSSSS

**_Guess who got their computer fixed! This person! Whoopee!_**

**_I would like to acknowledge my current follows, favorites, and anyone who has read this...thank youuuu so muuuccchhhh._**

**_Especially to mrssamwinchester93_**

**_^ You reviewed many times, and kept mah flow goin'...so basically I love you. That is all that needs to be said. :)_**


End file.
